1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high energy solid propellants. More particularly, this invention relates to utilizing fluid energy milled ground HMX monopropellant (oxidizer) in propellants. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention combines ground and unground HMX particles in propellants to achieve the desired processing control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been attempted in the prior art to improve solid propellant processibility. more specifically, interest has been focused on the HMX content. However, despite the development of the art, there has remained a continuing need for improved manufacturing characteristics for solid propellants. The properties studied have included the particular HMX blending, grinding size, distribution and percentage of ground/unground states.